


That cold night

by KingOfMisery



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, YuriYuu, Yuruuriweek2017, yuriyu, yuruuriweek, yuuriyu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfMisery/pseuds/KingOfMisery
Summary: Ese 20 de octubre Yuuri había muerto, porque lo que se encontraba sobre su cama no era más que un cuerpo vacío con una mirada apagada y una permanente mueca de dolor. Ahora Yuri podía escuchar esas palabras que él deseaba decirle a Yuuri durante esos meses que estuvo en Japón, eso que debió decirle desde que supo que Victor estaba muerto. "No estás solo, yo estoy aquí”.-Para el día 3 de la yuruuriweek, bajo los prompts pérdida y hurt-comfort.





	That cold night

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones sobre el fic al final, favor de leer.
> 
> Advertencia: Esta historia es Yuuri x Yuri… o Yuri x Yuuri, no sé en qué orden sería, si no les gusta la pareja no lean esto o denle una oportunidad, como prefieran. Aunque mencione mucho a Victor esto NO ES VICTUURI, aquí Yuuri solo ve a Victor como un amigo muy valioso, alguien que le ayudó a crecer como persona y patinador, y por ende le aprecia demasiado, mas no le gusta. Muerte de un personaje. Lamento cualquier error de ortografía o dislexia. Reclamos a mi persona.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.  
> Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.  
> .  
> .  
> Para el día 3 de la Yuruuri Week, bajo los prompts “pérdida” y “hurt-comfort”  
> .  
> .

La nieve había comenzado a llenar las calles de Japón, cubriendo todo a su paso, dejando las cosas blancas hasta no poder verse más. En aquellos momentos era cuando Mari agradecía que su familia tuviera un onsen, la temperatura bajaba cada vez más con la llegada del invierno, el año estaba por culminar y esta vez no lo harían frente al televisor, animando a su hermano desde casa.

Ese año Yuuri no había participado en el Grand Prix, a pesar de haber ganado las Nacionales, el representante de Japón se negó a participar. Por ese motivo el puesto lo tuvo que tomar el segundo lugar: Kenjirō Minami, fanático de Katsuki, quien lloró al enterarse que su ídolo se había negado a representar a su país de nuevo. En lugar de perfeccionar sus programas para la siguiente temporada, Yuuri se encerró en su habitación dándole la espalda a todo el mundo, incluyendo a su familia. Sus redes sociales habían sido cerradas y había arrojado su teléfono por la ventana, rechazando cualquier llamada que le llegase a sus familiares, hasta las de Phichit y Minako. Yuuri se sumergió en su depresión, envolviéndose entre las sábanas y muriendo lentamente, derramando las lágrimas que se negó a mostrar antes de estar dentro su habitación.

Ese 20 de octubre Yuuri había muerto, porque lo que se encontraba sobre su cama no era más que un cuerpo vacío, con una mirada apagada y una permanente mueca de dolor.

Los primeros días le rechazó toda la comida a su madre, apenas y bebía agua y su familia solo le podía ver cuando iba al baño. Todos estaban preocupados, Yuuri se estaba matando lentamente, se había sumergido en un foso del cual no parecía querer salir.

_—“Hoy, 20 de octubre del presente año, Rusia llora y se pone de luto ante la pérdida de su leyenda artística.”_

Su hermana notó su deterioro, comenzó a adelgazar y enfermar debido a la falta de alimento, llegó un momento en el que Mari creyó tendrían que llevarlo a un hospital. Pero tras casi un mes, Yuuri comenzó a abandonar con más frecuencia su habitación arrasando con toda la comida que se ponía frente a él, subiendo de peso de forma rápida y excesiva, preocupando nuevamente a su hermana.

_—“Tras un fatídico accidente, Victor Nikiforov, representante y campeón de Rusia en el patinaje artístico, falleció en San Petersburgo esta noche.”_

Mari intentó todo para ayudar a su hermano, pero todo empeoró cuando diciembre comenzó. Los gritos y el llanto la despertaban a media noche, frente a la puerta siempre encontraba a su padre, golpeando la misma, y a su madre, quien lloraba desconsoladamente mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho. Dos veces su padre tuvo que forzar la puerta. Dos veces Yuuri casi se suicida.

_—“El conductor del vehículo y único sobreviviente fue Katsuki Yuuri, pupilo de Nikiforov y representante de Japón quien entrenaba en la sede de San Petersburgo.”_

Creyeron que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo. Phichit intentó ir a visitarle cuando llegó enero y el Grand Prix había acabado, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue hablarle a la nada, a un cuerpo que se ocultaba tras una puerta, acallando sus sollozos o abrazándose a sí mismo. Minako también intentó hacer algo, al igual que Yuuko. Pero los esfuerzos de todos eran en vano, nadie lograba sacar a Yuuri de esa habitación ni de esa depresión.

Nadie lograba sacar la culpa que destrozaba a Yuuri lentamente.

Yuuri se odiaba, odiaba lo que había provocado aquella tarde por forzar a Victor a salir con él. Se odiaba por haber insistido en que debían celebrar su victoria en las Nacionales. Por su culpa Victor había abandonado la seguridad de su apartamento. Por su culpa la música le había provocado jaqueca. Por su culpa Victor había aceptado su insistencia y le había entregado las llaves. Por su culpa habían chocado.

Él había _matado a Victor_.

No había sido la nieve ni el clima, mucho menos el destino. Había sido él, nadie ni nada tenía la culpa de la muerte de Victor, solo él. El momento en que despertó en el hospital y se enteró de lo que había provocado, supo que su castigo sería revivir cada noche ese accidente y aquello no le dejaría en paz hasta el día de su muerte. Victor _jamás lo perdonaría_.

Él debió haber muerto esa noche, no Victor. Él era quien iba conduciendo. Pero no haber muerto era otro de sus castigos, su vida era un castigo. ¿Por qué alguien tan simple como él tenía que estar vivo y Victor no?

Con la llegada de febrero volvió a bajar la cantidad en sus comidas y tras una nueva visita de su mejor amigo, se permitió salir de su habitación, tomando un largo baño y alimentándose junto a su familia, pero sin pronunciar una sola palabra, siempre con la mirada baja. Para su madre, a pesar de todo, significó mucho ese avance, y vio que su hijo estaba cerca de dejar ese foso, permitiendo que le ayudaran para enfrentar esa depresión. Error.

Su padre le devolvió su teléfono esa noche, ese que él creyó se había destrozado y quedado sepultado bajo la nieve de invierno. No lo quiso usar hasta el siguiente mes, y cuando lo encendió se encontró con bastantes mensajes que no quiso abrir; algunos le pertenecían a Mila, seguramente dirían algo parecido a como no había sido su culpa. Otros eran de Chris, Yuuri ya podía imaginarlo haciéndose el fuerte, fingiendo que no le culpaba por la muerte de su mejor amigo. Hasta tenía un mensaje de Yakov entre todos, y con solo leer su nombre recordó la mirada que el hombre le dedicó cuando ingresó a su habitación, y las lágrimas que no derramó debido a la presencia de Plisetsky en aquel hospital. Plisetsky, también tenía un par de mensajes suyos, ya se imaginaba los insultos que estos contendrían, y como el odio de Yuri debió haber aumentado tras ese suceso. Rió ante la idea, hasta su risa era vacía ahora, y decidió posar su dedo sobre la pantalla para abrir aquel mensaje de pocas palabras.

_“Katsudon, desapareciste, ni siquiera te pude ver en el funeral. Yakov dice que huiste, pero ese viejo seguro ni te preguntó.”_

Las lágrimas le nublaron la mirada mientras se sentaba en su cama, abrazando una almohada y sintiendo nuevamente ese dolor en su pecho. Sí, Yakov había estado en lo correcto, él _había huido del lugar_ , no era digno de estar allí, no luego de lo que le había hecho a Victor. ¿Con qué cara iba a ver al resto de patinadores? ¿Con qué cara les iba a dar el pésame a sus familiares? Si él lo había asesinado. Ni siquiera esperó a recuperarse en el hospital, lo primero que hizo tras saber la noticia fue ir al aeropuerto con su ropa sucia y ensangrentada, comprando en el camino un abrigo largo para cubrirse y tomando el primer vuelo a Japón —por suerte siempre llevaba su pasaporte con él—; ni siquiera pudo ir a traer sus cosas, las dejó todas en el apartamento de Victor porque ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a Makkachin?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, se apresuró a limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano, tratando de leer el resto del texto.

_“Yo… Ahora que Victor no… ¿Podemos hablar?”_

_“No puedo hablar con Mila, Yakov, ni siquiera con Georgi, yo… Realmente me siento mal, no creí que extrañaría tanto al idiota. Necesito hablar con alguien.”_

Le sorprendió aquello, realmente había pensado que se encontraría con insultos y las palabras “ _fue tu culpa_ ” repitiéndose mensaje tras mensaje, o tal vez no porque Mila podría haberle dicho que no hiciera eso, pero lo que menos imaginó fue leer los sentimientos de Yuri en aquellos momentos. _Su desahogo_.

La fecha del próximo mensaje era de inicios de noviembre, Yuuri dejó a un lado su almohada y concentró toda su atención en aquellos textos con algunos días de diferencia entre cada uno.

_“Hey, tus redes ya no están, ¿Qué te pasó? Por tu culpa el idiota de Leroy me escribió para saber el motivo.”_

_“Me enteré que no competirás en el Grand Prix, ¿Puedo saber por qué?”_

_“¿Ya no usas tu teléfono?”_

_“Eres un idiota, por tu culpa tuve que competir con ese… Minami, es casi tan desesperante como Leroy, pero con menos talento.”_

_“Estúpido cerdo, responde, ¿Qué pasó contigo?”_

_“Tu amigo… ¿Phichit? Me escribió, no sé cómo tiene mi número. Dice que estás muriendo, ¿Es cierto?”_

_“Mierda, katsudon, háblame, necesito a alguien.”_

_“Por favor… No te vayas tú también.”_

Una pequeña y amarga sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, era un asco de persona. No solo había matado a alguien ahora también le había dado la espalda a alguien que quería desahogarse, y no a cualquier persona. Yuri aún era joven y muy cerrado, y el hecho de que hubiese querido hablar con él sobre lo que sentía tras la muerte de Victor significaba que, de alguna extraña forma, confiaba en su persona. Suspiró, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama, maldiciéndose por dentro por ser un idiota. Alzó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir, iniciando con una disculpa, pero cuando quiso escribir más su mente quedó en blanco. Lentamente bajó sus brazos hasta que el aparato quedó sobre su pecho. Seguramente ahora Yuri sí que lo odiaba, no encontraba las palabras para poder remediar el terrible daño que había provocado.

—Katsuki, eres un maldito idiota —se reprendió a sí mismo, posando la mirada en el techo y permaneciendo así por un largo rato—. La peor escoria.

Se levantó, dejando el teléfono sobre su cama, yendo hasta su armario y comenzando a meter ropa al azar dentro de una pequeña maleta. Buscó su pasaporte y su billetera, dentro de esta aún estaba la factura del lugar al cual habían ido aquella noche a celebrar, también el número de la mesera que le había coqueteado a Nikiforov. La vació por completo sobre su cama, aún tenía rublos de Rusia y un par de cupones para la tienda de mascotas. Se concentró en las pequeñas fotos que llevaba, allí estaba todo el equipo ruso, Mila y Viktor lo abrazaban para forzarlo a quedarse en la foto, Georgi formaba un corazón con sus manos mientras guiñaba un ojo, y Yuri le reclamaba a la pelirroja la cual le sujetaba por la muñeca para que tampoco escapara; a lo lejos estaba Yakov, gritándole a alguien —seguramente a ellos para que dejaran de tomarse fotos en la pista— mientras Lilia solo le observaba. Acarició la fotografía mientras nuevamente las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, les debía a todos una disculpa por lo que había causado; tras darle un beso volvió a guárdala en su billetera, al igual que los rublos, metiendo más dinero y colocándola dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Abandonó en silencio su casa, caminando rápidamente hasta llegar al aeropuerto, comprando un boleto a Rusia y sentándose a esperar. Tras volver a Japón se había prometido jamás volver a poner un pie en aquel país, sentía que ya no era bienvenido, pero la forma en que se había ido tampoco había sido la correcta. El vuelo salió casi a las diez de la noche, en el camino no pudo dejar de recordar aquel fatídico día, la culpa de haber subido al avión solo lograba empeorar las cosas. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, el pánico por lo que vendría después de aterrizar fue demasiado, se sentía abrumado y sus manos no dejaban de temblar; se inclinó hasta apoyar la frente en el asiento delante de sí, enredando su cabello entre sus dedos temblorosos mientras el llanto nuevamente le ganaba, por lo que tuvo que contener los sollozos mordiendo su labio inferior. Tomar ese vuelo había sido un error, nadie le afirmaba que todos ellos lo querían allí, ninguno estaría feliz de verlo. ¿En qué había pensado al tomar esa estúpida decisión?

 _Plisetsky_.

Definitivamente había tomado ese vuelo por Yuri, porque necesitaba verlo y disculparse, recibir todos sus golpes e insultos, hacerle saber lo mal que se sentía por lo que le había hecho al no responder sus mensajes ni llamarle. No podía simplemente hacerlo a través de un texto o una llamada, Yuri no se merecía eso, y él ya le había provocado demasiado daño como para seguirlo haciendo.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo calmarse, y tras respirar de forma lenta y profunda durante algunos minutos logró cesar el llanto y los temblores, dejando de sentir esas ganas de vomitar, correr y arrojarse del avión.

Resistió hasta su llegada a San Petersburgo, donde fue a buscar un hotel pequeño y barato para quedarse, pero sin poder dormir siquiera un poco. Había llegado por Yuri, pero en ningún momento se había puesto a pensar qué le iba a decir, o cómo se iba a presentar con él. Esa noche su mente pasó divagando, ¿Estaría más alto? ¿Se habría cortado de nuevo el cabello? ¿Seguiría como hace cinco meses? Volvió a leer aquellos mensajes, y le escribió a sus padres para que estos no se preocuparan al no verle en casa.

Apenas eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando decidió que era momento de partir, si continuaba despierto sobre esa cama un minuto más estaba seguro de que volvería a caer en depresión como cuando estuvo en su casa. Aún recordaba el lugar donde se hospedaba el joven ruso, no era muy lejos de la pista y el apartamento de Victor; debido a los nervios olvidó pasar comprando algo para desayunar, ni siquiera fue a cambiar los yenes, fue directo a buscar a Plisetsky, todo para que, al tocar la puerta del lugar, se encontrara con la noticia de que ya no se hospedaba allí desde diciembre.

Debido a aquello tuvo que verse en la necesidad de ir a la pista. Nuevamente el miedo le comenzó a invadir, pero lo contuvo recordándose una y otra vez que _solo estaba allí por Plisetsky, nada más_. Al final no fue capaz, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no pudo entrar, y la culpa nuevamente se adueñó de su persona. Huyó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo entre las calles mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus frías mejillas, secándose rápidamente debido al viento que le golpeaba con fuerza. Nuevamente se regañó por aquel acto tan impulsivo, y cuando llegó al puente se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado, sentándose con la espalda contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre estas para romper en llanto.

Nuevamente el recuerdo del auto resbalándose sin control por la calle se hizo presente, podía escuchar con claridad la voz alarmada de Victor y el rechinar de las llantas, veía su mirada llena de pánico y el cómo sus manos se sujetaban de su asiento en un vago intento por salir de aquello. Pudo volver a sentir el golpe del auto contra la madera, su cabeza nuevamente golpeó el timón, y el ruido del cristal hizo eco en sus oídos, seguido por un silencio abrumador; volvió a sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo, el miedo al voltear y ver que Victor estaba quieto, con sangre en su frente y labios, y que su cuerpo estaba recargado en él, con la parte baja cubierta con el metal del vehículo y el sillón roto. Todo era como en aquella noche, pero esta vez él sabía lo obvio: había matado a Victor, no tuvo que esperar hasta despertar en el hospital y escuchar la noticia.

Sintió un pequeño golpe en su pierna, se apresuró a apartar el rostro de sus rodillas, quitándose las gafas y secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo.

—Perdón —murmuró en ruso mientras alzaba el rostro, y a pesar de que el sol entorpecía su vista pudo reconocer esa cabellera rubia—… ¿Yuri?

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Plisetsky se puso de cuclillas frente a él, su ceño estaba fruncido, su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba y ahora tenía unas grandes ojeras.

—Yo… Quería disculparme contigo —nuevamente las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas—, fui un asco, ¿No? Perdóname.

Se incorporó hasta ocultar el rostro en el pecho del menor, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón en el suelo, de igual forma Yuri le abrazó, acariciando su cabello de una forma que Katsuki jamás imaginó. Se aferró a su ropa, llorando y murmurando una y otra vez _“perdón”,_ pero… ¿Perdón por qué? ¿Por no haber respondido sus mensajes? ¿Por no haber estado allí para él? ¿Por haber _matado a Victor_?

—Ya basta, Katsudon, deja de llorar, estamos en medio de la calle, ¿Sabes? La gente nos ve raro.

Yuuri se separó, hincándose en el suelo y asintiendo mientras volvía a limpiar su rostro. Yuri le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ahora que lo veía sentía que estaba un poco más alto, o tal vez se debía al tiempo en que no le había visto. Se volvió a colocar sus gafas, notando que sus manos nuevamente estaban temblando.

—Ven.

Yuri no soltó su mano. Comenzaron a andar por las calles y cuando pasaron frente al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Victor, Yuuri sintió su vista volver a nublarse, todos los recuerdos de esos dos años viviendo allí le hicieron sentir peor que antes. Bajó su mirada, viendo como pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre sus lentes, dejando que el rubio le guiara mientras él volvía sentir ese dolor en su estómago y las ganas de vomitar. No supo cuánto más caminaron, ni cuánto tiempo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Yuri se detuvo y abrió una puerta, recibiendo el saludo de un hombre mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta llegar a un pequeño ascensor. El rubio presionó un botón y las puertas se cerraron soltó un suspiro pesado, provocando que la culpa aumentara.

—Ya te dije, deja de llorar.

—… Perdón.

—No tienes que disculparte por llorar, no seas ridículo —las puertas de abrieron cuando terminó de hablar—. Sígueme.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta que estaba a la derecha, Yuuri permaneció en silencio hasta que el otro abrió y le permitió entrar, señalando el sillón que estaba al fondo mientras murmuraba un _siéntate si quieres_. Fue hasta la sala, pero no sintió que debía sentarse. Alzó el rostro para ver a Yuri llenando un vaso de agua, llevaba la chaqueta roja del equipo ruso y un pantalón deportivo color negro el cual estaba manchado en el borde. Plisetsky llegó a su lado y le ofreció el vaso, sentándose en un pequeño sillón redondo que estaba enfrente, viendo como su gato salía por debajo de la mesa y se acercaba lentamente hasta subirse sobre él, recibiendo caricias y recostándose en sus piernas.

—Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Separó ambos labios, dispuesto a hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Lentamente bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio mientras buscaba las fuerzas para hablar. Debía hacerlo.

—Yo quería… Disculparme contigo, por no estar cuando me necesitaste.

Yuri no respondió, tan solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro, dejando a su mascota a un lado para levantarse e ir a una pequeña repisa que había al lado.

—Ya no importa.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, nuevamente sentía ese nudo en la garganta y la molestia en su estómago, sabía que lo había arruinado todo, ¿Por qué se había molestado entonces en llegar?

— ¡Claro que importa!

Yuri se volteó a verlo con una clara sorpresa en su rostro, soltó lo que tenía entre sus manos cuando volvió a ver las lágrimas sobre las mejillas del japonés, caminando hasta quedar frente a él.

—Importa, Yuri, soy un asco, fui un asco, tú contaste conmigo, confiaste en mí y yo… Te di la espalda, te ignoré y... Lo siento tanto —por impulso volvió a abrazar al rubio, ocultando el rostro en su hombro mientras continuaba llorando.

Sabía que había hecho mal, que Yuri ya no se abriría de nuevo con él, que lo había dañado, y también sabía que no volvería a recuperar lo perdido ni aunque se disculpara. _También había perdido a Yuri_ , y nuevamente era su culpa. Era una mala persona, una malvada y egoísta que solo pensaba en sí misma, quien jamás se puso a pensar en que Yuri también había sufrido. Siempre dañaba lo que amaba.

—No, yo entiendo que te sentiste mal —Yuri le sujetó por los hombros para separarlo—, supongo que apreciabas mucho a Victor… Digo, tu amigo me contó eso de que estuviste encerrado y preocupaste a tu familia. Yo no debí escribirte tanto.

—Pero me necesitabas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Yuuri pudo notar como los ojos del menor se humedecían, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, una que rápidamente fue secada por el dorso de su mano. Tras soltar un pequeño suspiro se sentó, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. No lo escuchó, pero por el movimiento de sus hombros supo que estaba llorando. Había hecho llorar a Yuri. Se apresuró a sentarse a su lado, cubriéndolo con sus brazos y permitiéndole recostarse en su pecho.

Era la tercera vez que veía a Yuri llorar, las otras dos veces había sido en competencias, seguramente debido a la presión y todos los sentimientos que un patinador tiene al competir. Le soltó, buscando su rostro y tomando este entre sus manos, secando las lágrimas con sus pulgares mientras esbozaba una pequeña y torpe sonrisa, recibiendo una corta risa como respuesta.

—Te odio, no deberías de verme en este estado tan patético —volvió a reír mientras apartaba sus manos, secando las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas, sintiendo como su mascota se frotaba en sus piernas e imaginando que este lo hacía para consolarle—. Perdón, yo…

—Debí estar para ti.

Yuri le vio con una amarga expresión, negando lentamente.

—No, yo también debía estar para ti, lo de Nikiforov… Te destrozó.

Suspiró, bajando la mirada mientras asentía lentamente. Sintió la mano de Yuri en su hombro, de alguna forma se sentía bien que Yuri fuese así con él. Había madurado mucho más que él.

—Sabes que no fue tu-

— ¡Lo fue! —le interrumpió mientras se levantaba, caminando hasta la puerta de vidrio que daba a un pequeño balcón, deteniéndose frente a esta— Yo iba conduciendo, todo fue mi culpa, Yuri, ¡Mi maldita culpa!

—¡Por un demonio, cerdo! — Caminó hasta llegar con él, tomándole bruscamente del hombro y forzándole a darse media vuelta— ¡Mírame! ¿Acaso tú condujiste directo a ese árbol? ¿Tú buscaste chocar esa noche?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces? —Le tomó por ambos hombros, sacudiéndole un poco, pero Yuuri se limitó a cerrar ambos párpados, negando repetidas veces— ¡Fue un maldito accidente, ni siquiera Nikiforov ha de creer que fue tu culpa!

—¡Lo fue! —de un empujón lo apartó, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras lloraba de forma amarga. Dolía, dolía tanto, su pecho se sentía presionado y su estómago estaba revuelto, la cabeza le dolía demasiado—… Lo fue, Yuri.

—No, no lo fue —se hincó a su lado, rodeándolo con ambos brazos y haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro—. Nada fue tu culpa, Katsudon…

-

Ver llorar a Katsuki fue más duro de lo que creyó, y eso que lo había visto hacerlo un millón de veces, y no solo por la presión en las competencias. Yuuri era un ser sensible y frágil, como un delicado cristal que Victor siempre le dijo que debían cuidar juntos, porque cualquier cosa podría rajarlo y hasta romperlo, y si eso ocurría no podrían volver a unir las piezas y hacerlo quedar como antes. Yuuri era demasiado frágil, más de lo que ambos habían imaginado, y ahora que Nikiforov no estaba el peso de protegerlo quedaba sobre él, y sobre nadie más.

La dicha de protegerlo quedaba sobre él, y sobre nadie más.

Lentamente se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el vidrio y permitiéndole al japonés recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Acarició su cabello con dulzura, de la forma en que recordaba que su abuelo lo hacía cuando el lloraba por su madre, comenzando a tararear de forma baja y ronca la canción de cuna que Nikolai creó para él. Aquella canción era solo de ellos dos, nunca nadie la había escuchado, y ahora deseaba compartirla con Yuuri, porque todas las veces que la escuchó sintió que el dolor disminuía.

-

Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando, sus párpados estaban entrecerrados y las lágrimas habían mojado la ropa del ruso. Por primera vez Yuuri permitió que alguien le consolara, que viera todo lo que se había guardado durante esos meses, porque no es lo mismo llorar solo a hacerlo en los brazos de alguien que te aprecia.

Se separó un poco para poder ver al rubio, este dejó de tararear, alzando una ceja, sintiéndose un tanto confundido. Yuuri le acarició la mejilla, sabía que ambos extrañaban a Victor, habían perdido a un amigo muy importante y valioso, y por algún motivo ninguno de los dos deseaba desahogarse con alguien. Solo entre ellos.

Un beso fue dado en su mejilla antes de que ambos brazos rodearan su cuello, y el cabello despeinado de Katsuki le provocara un cosquilleo en la mejilla.

—También puedes llorar, yo… Yo estoy para ti, Yuri —se volvió a separar, las lágrimas ya habían opacado su mirada, pero eso no le impidió ver la hermosa imagen de ese tonto asiático al cual deseaba proteger de todo mal, hasta del que él mismo se provocaba—. Siempre voy a estar para ti, y sé que tú vas a estar para mí.

-

Le volvió a abrazar, y esta vez fue Yuri quien lloró, recibiendo caricias y dulces besos en su frente, escuchando con voz suave las palabras que él deseaba decirle a Yuuri durante esos meses que estuvo en Japón, eso que debió decirle desde que supo que Victor estaba muerto.

 _No estás solo, yo estoy aquí_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aquí estoy yo de nuevo con 4,341 palabras dedicadas a mi OTP. Perdón por matar a Vitya, necesitaba hacer sufrir a los bebés y que se consolaran de forma bonita, aunque lo que me quedó es algo un poco… Meh. ¡Disculpen por este terrible one-shot!
> 
> Bueno, debo aclarar que Yuuri sufre demasiado por Victor no porque sintiera algo por él, Yuuri entró en una depresión tan grande porque no solo perdió a su ídolo, su entrenador, amigo, la persona que le ayudó a ser mejor persona, mejorar su patinaje y autoestima, así como un gran soporte; Yuuri iba conduciendo esa noche, tal como se dio a entender, y la depresión es así de grande porque la culpa lo está destrozando más que el hecho de que Victor esté muerto. ¿Se imaginan cómo sería ir conduciendo un auto donde está tu mejor amigo, chocar y que este muera? Ahora súmenle a una persona como Yuuri, ya saben, su ansiedad y esas cosas. Bueno, con eso se explica por qué estaba tan deprimido. 
> 
> Esta vez no escribí nada como pareja en sí, tan solo me encanta la idea de que Yuri solo confíe en Yuuri para contarle sus cosas y mostrar un poco su lado débil, y que al mismo tiempo desee ser el único al que Yuuri le muestre el suyo. Idk, me encanta ese hc.
> 
> Y eso es todo, gracias a quien lo haya leído, a quien no también, si dejan un bello review con su opinión les estaré realmente agradecido. Feliz Yuruuri week.  
> —KingOfMisery


End file.
